<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angel's Freedom by Ekat09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176660">Fallen Angel's Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekat09/pseuds/Ekat09'>Ekat09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cowboy Bebop (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Injury, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Past Abuse, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Set before the end of the series, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking, Spike is romantic, Spike will love again, Touching, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekat09/pseuds/Ekat09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the end of the series, the Bebop crew might have bitten off more than they can chew with this new bounty. An innocent looking woman named Angel is up on the block for one million woolongs. Spike and the gang go to a gaudy hotel looking for their money. Spike might find more than he's after when Angel turns out to be more than she seems! Angel on the other hand might have just found where she belongs.<br/>Eventual Romance, Longing, writing just for fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike Spiegel/Original Character(s), Spike Spiegel/Original Female Character, Spike Spiegel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Angel's Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading! I am making this just for fun since I LOVE Spike Spiegel! My boyfriend and I started the series a little bit ago and I just fell in love with it. I hope you enjoy! Takes place after episode 11.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In between Earth and Mars, there's a space station set up as a hotel. A casino, bar, restaurant, and shopping center all built inside, it is really the best place to stay in the cold, vast universe. The Bebop crew wasn’t here for fun though, even if Faye had begged for cash to gamble and spend.<br/>
The whole joint was huge with fifty floors, the gaudy red carpet and marble floors matched well with the gold trim and details all over the ceiling and walls. This place truly was where the rich all mobbed like a group of rats who found a last crumb in a prison cell. The crew stood out against the regular clientele, but they were here for a reason. For one million woolongs.<br/>
When Spike had seen the bounty on “Big Shot”, he knew that his luck was turning around. One million woolongs for some lady. She had fair skin with freckles dancing across her nose. She also had big grey eyes and dark brown wavy hair. Her alias was...Angel. Spike kept watching with increasing interest and a growing smile on his face. Angel is a delivery woman who delivers anything to anybody and is nonviolent. She had to be captured alive. It sounded too easy of a score. An innocent, fragile looking woman who delivers to certain venues. The only problem would be other bounty hunters, but no one else had determination like the Bebop crew. The determination to earn 1 million woolongs and not have to just eat ramen for the next two months!<br/>
This is how Jet, Faye, Ed, and Spike ended up in this flashy hotel on one of their busiest nights while dressed in stuffy clothing. Jet had the lobby and restaurant parts of the building. Faye had insisted that she gets the casino and the shopping center. Ed stayed in one of the rooms where she could hack the cameras and look out for their target. Ed seemed to have an almost too easy time hacking the network. She had to be careful though, the place was crawling with security. They were very strict about the order of the hotel. Any bounty hunter would get arrested on the spot. Spike was in the large bar area. It was as if a ballroom was converted into a giant pit that was made for rich alcoholics. Quiet and secluded where everyone was distracted by their own drink and problems. The perfect place for a delivery.<br/>
The counter was huge with several bartenders and tables. Behind the bar were walls and walls of whisky, wine, and beer. There was also a small stage with a pianist and singer performing slow songs to set the mood. The glowing chandeliers shown through the cloud of smoke on the ceiling, made from expensive cigarettes and cigars that were also sold at the bar. Spike leaned against an open part of the bar, sipping a glass of whisky. He was taking his time with his glass, the ice already melted. Spike was getting a bit anxious, but didn’t show it. The rogue looked around the room “basking” in the presence of these billionaires. Their eyes looked empty as they stared at their glasses, as if looking for some kind of answer. Spike couldn’t say he was different, other than being poor.<br/>
“Ed coming in!” Spike jumped as Ed’s voice almost screamed in his ear. Edward had given everyone little earpieces to use to communicate. “Ed! Don’t scream into my ear like that!” Spike mumbled to himself, not wanting to look crazy to anyone who might’ve noticed him jump. Spike herded Faye sigh as well, “You almost gave me a heart attack kid…” Ed giggled, “You seemed to be falling asleep! Wake up and focus, silly!” Finally, Jet spoke up, “Has anyone seen this girl yet? There hasn’t been any movement in the lobby…” Faye was quiet for a moment, “I-I’ve been focusing on gambling, but I’ll take a look around right now!” Spike shook his head, “No movement in the bar-” As he finished his sentence, a petite woman walked into the bar.<br/>
This lady had a different atmosphere around her then any of these rich folks. She was short and curvy, fitted into a white dress with a flowing skirt. Black lace fitted the top and the sleeves gracefully hugged her shoulders. She was also wearing black heels that weren’t too high. Something easier to walk, or run, in. Her hair was curled and done up in a messy bun, as if it was done just moments ago. Finally, she held a small clutch purse that shimmered in the dim light. Spike looked her up and down, this was their girl alright. This was Angel.<br/>
Spike watched her movement with a charming smile on his face. She looked out of her element as she walked over to the bar. She hesitated, but sat down at an empty part of the bar. Angel was quiet as she held her clutch close to her. Spike poured his whisky out onto the red carpet and headed over to her seat. Angel glanced his way then turned the other way, probably hoping that Spike would take the hint and leave her alone. Spike only chuckled at the gesture as he took a seat next to her, placing his empty glass on the bar with a slight ‘tink’. The noise of the glass hitting the wooden bar, breaking the silence between songs. If he didn’t know better, he’d just think that this woman was in over her head. A lady being used as a pawn for some rich asshole to look better.<br/>
Spike cleared his throat, making Angel jump, “Let me buy you a drink...Bartender, a whisky. No ice. And for the lady…” Spike paused, waiting for the lady to answer. Angel sighed and mumbled, “Just something fruity please…” The bartender left the two alone to make both drinks, this is when Angel turned to Spike. This is when he really got to look at her. She had faded freckles across her cheeks and nose with a slight chubby face. Angel’s eyes are what gave her away though, large globes of grey, but in the light they looked slightly blue. Spike couldn’t say she wasn’t pretty, but she did look too innocent for a place like this.<br/>
“Do you alway stare at women after you buy them drinks? If so, then I’d rather you try that with someone else…” Angel spoke up. Her voice sounded melodious when she was speaking clearly. Spike played it smooth as their drinks were served to them, “I don’t think anyone else is as worthy than you. At least not in this room” Angel seemed to glance around the room as if trying to see if he was right. Spike kept his eyes on her and her purse as he raised his glass towards Angel, “Let’s toast, doll. A toast to…” Angel lifted her glass to his as Spike finished his sentence, “my fortune, miss Angel”<br/>
Angel’s eyes widened, Spike knowing he got to her. He went to grab her bag,  but Angel dropped a small glass vile onto the floor as she pulled her bag away from Spike’s grasp. Spike’s eyes widened as he watched the vial fall in slow motion and smash onto the floor. A thick white smoke flooded the room as people began to scream. Angel got up to run, but Spike grabbed her arm tightly. Angel looked at him with determination and stomped on his foot as hard as she could. Spike yelped loudly as Angel ran through the smoke and out of the bar.<br/>
Spike ran after her, talking into his earpiece, “Jet! Faye! I found Angel! She just left the bar and is heading down the left side” Spike dodged hotel guests and housekeepers, trying to catch up with Angel. Angel kept throwing down little glass vials, filled with a clear liquid, filling the hall with heavy, white smoke. “Oh Ed sees her! Going towards the casino! Probably the elevators!” ED yells as she types loudly on her computer. Faye spoke up, “I was about to win too! Damnit!”<br/>
Spike reached the entrance to the casino and looked around. This place was so packed that Spike had lost the target. Thinking fast, Spike jumped up on a blackjack table and looked around the casino. Faye was pushing through the crowd, gun in hand towards the elevators. Spike grabbed his own gun, just for intimidation, and started jumping tables. The gamblers yelled at him in anger, but Spike was gaining on Angel. Security also began to catch on and ran into the casino. People began to panic and run out of the building.<br/>
Angel glanced back and saw Spike and Faye catching up to her. She grabbed another vial from her purse, this one filled with purple liquid. She shook the bottle and threw it into the air. A thick purple smog filled the room. Spike knew this couldn’t be good and covered his mouth and nose with his jacket.<br/>
As people breathed it in, they started to pass out. Even Faye, who didn’t have any extra fabric on her dress to use as a temporary filter, dropped down and passed out. Spike quickly ran over to her and checked her breathing. Faye was fine, just knocked out. Spike looked up and Angel got into an empty elevator. Spike quickly stood up and ran for the elevator. He slipped inside as the doors shut behind him.<br/>
Angel stood against the wall, as far from Spike as she could get in the constricted space. Spike breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. “J-Just give me...one second…” Spike choked out as he sucked in a deep breath. Angel tilted her head and reached out to him, “A-Are you ok?” The space cowboy shot up and pinned her wrists against the wall, firmly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to stop her from getting away. “W-What was all that?!” Spike yelled out in frustration. Angel tilted her head in confusion, not struggling against him, “I-I just asked if you were ok? Because you were breathing so hard- Oh! My bombs! I made those myself!” Angel seemed to gleam with joy at that statement. Spike just looked at her shocked and confused. ‘What is with this girl?!’ Spike thought to himself while looking down, noticing a small vial on the floor. His eyes widened as the elevator filled with green smoke.<br/>
As the elevator opened, Jet stood there, ready to help Spike. Only to see an elevator filled with green smoke. Angel quickly ran out, past Jet, and out the lobby. Jet blinked a few times shocked as Spike crawled out of the elevator. Then the awful scent reached him. Jet covered his nose and stepped back, “What the hell is that?!” Spike shakes his head and scrambles to get up, “Jet! Grab Faye, she’s passed out in the casino! Get the ship ready! I’m getting this girl if it's the last thing I do!” Jet nodded as the two split ways. Security sees Spike and goes after him.<br/>
Spike rushes out the lobby’s spinning door, seeing Angel heading towards a small looking ship. The rogue took a deep breath, another serge of determination filling him up as he sprinted after her. Angel’s ship was a light blue metal with crooked looking wings. It looked like only enough room for the cockpit and a living space. The aged ship had dents all over it. The cockpit’s door opened up and Angel hopped inside and began to slide it closed. Spike grabbed the handle and tried to keep the door open. “L-Let go!-” Angel yelled. A gunshot was heard and Spike felt a sharp pain in his leg. He used the handle for support so he wouldn’t collapse right there. He looked up at Angel and she looked into his eyes. The cowboy could see her worry and humanity as she looked at him, trying to decide something in her own mind. Finally, she pulled him into her ship and slammed the door. The security squad shot at her ship as she began to take off. Spike began to lose consciousness from the pain and losing adrenaline. The last thing he sees is a large cat rubbing against his hand for affection.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>	Julia. Spike could only dream of Julia. Her wavy blonde hair rested on her shoulders as she hummed a song. He loved her sweet, melodious voice. Julia...Julia...Sing for me again…<br/>	“Julia…” Spike said softly as he started to open his eyes. He heard a soft piano song flowing in the air. Along with it was a beautiful voice humming gentle to the rhythm. Spike began to open his eyes, something soft rubbing against his hand and Spike looked down. A large cat was rubbing his head against Spike’s hand. Spike jumped awake and looked at his surroundings. It was a small living space with a twin sized bed with light pink sheets in the corner of the room. A bedside table sat next to it with a radio on it, where the music was coming from. The last thing in the room was a large metal table that was covered with test tubes of liquids with different colors. There were also little vials in a small container on the corner of the table. There were fairy lights going around the top of the wall, bringing a chill vibe to the whole room. Spike’s barely vision  saw a woman in front of the table, working carefully to mix two liquids together. The humming was coming from there.<br/>	“Julia?...” Spike said, exhausted, as he tried to stand. His voice seemed to surprise the lady as she fumbled with one of the tubes. Spike winced when he felt the sharp pain in his upper thigh and crashed back down to the ground. The woman, who Spike misjudged as Julia, quickly went over to him and felt his forehead. Pushing his hair up in a comforting way. “Good, no fever. At least it's not infected” she mumbled. Spike’s vision started to come back to him and he saw her again. Angel. The woman who saved him for some strange reason. Showing weakness like that was uncommon nowadays. This girl seemed different, hope gleaming in her eyes. She was wearing a baby blue sweatshirt tank top, baggy white pants, and blue slippers. Spike blushed slightly and looked away stubbornly.<br/>	That's when Spike saw that his wrist was handcuffed to a metal pipe on the wall. “H-Hey, what's the big idea?!” Spike spoke up, full of energy as he pulled his arm as far as he could. The strength of the cuffs were strong, but the pipe was questionable. “Please calm down...Your injury will begin to bleed again” As Angel said that, she moved his pant leg away to show him that it was bandaged tightly with a little bow at the top of the wrappings. Spike took a deep breath, trying to regain his cool, “If I’m injured, why the handcuffs, darling?...” Angel seemed to giggle at his attempt, “You should know better than anyone not to judge on appearances”<br/>Angel then got up and went back to her work table, picking up the mixture that she was mixing before. She poured the dark purple liquid into a glass and kneeled back down to Spike. She held the cup to him, “Drink up! This will help you feel better” Spike looked at the cup then her questionably. She rolled her eyes in a playful way and took a sip herself, “See? Safe. It’s a painkiller” Spike then grabbed it and began to chug the drink. It tasted like grape medicine, only good enough to swallow quickly. <br/>Angel then grabbed the large tabby cat with large green eyes that had cuddled up to Spike, it was as big as her torso, “You know that I’m Angel and this big boy is Zu. He likes you” Spike sighed, feeling a bit embarrassed being taken care of like this, “So...What now? You’re not going to kill me obviously…” Angel nodded, putting the restless cat down, “I’m going to drop you off on Earth with a communicator to call your friends. Then we will split ways” Spike smirked, “What makes you think that I won’t come after you again?” Angel giggled and shook her head, “I saved you and provided you with medical attention, I think you owe me one”<br/>Spike smiled as she turned towards a door near the worktable, opening it and going into the cockpit. Angel began to set the course towards Earth. The large window in the cockpit showing the stars, the blackness of space, and Earth a distance away. “It really is beautiful when you look at it like this…” Angel whispered to herself as she watched the blue and green dot, longingly. Her daydreaming was broken as her ship was hit and shook the whole thing. Angel yelped and almost fell over, grabbing the pilot chair for balance. “No...No! No!” Angel yelled as she brought up the rear camera on the screen. A black ship with silver trim was behind them with big guns. Angel got into the seat and strapped herself in as she began to take evasive maneuvers.<br/>Spike was also shaken by the blast, Zu yowled and sunk his claws into Spike. Spike grunted in pain and tore the cat off him, “Get out of here!” Spike then took a deep breath, his energy regained from the medicine, and began to pull at the pipe with his hands. After the fifth try, the pipe broke off the wall. Spike then got up and ran into the cockpit, “What’s going on?!” Angel looked at him with surprise, but got over it, “More bounty hunters! We need to wait for the speed to warm up and we can escape them and any radars they have” Angel flipped a few switches and a loading bar showed up  on the screen. “Are there any guns on this ship?!” Spike yelled as he looked at the loading bar in anger and surprise. Angel nodded, “There's a hatch on the ceiling that controls the main guns!” She points up at the metal hatch in the ceiling. Angel then flipped a switch and the zero gravity mode turned on. Spike pushed himself up and got into the weapon controls. <br/>Two laser guns were connected to the top of the ship. There was a seat and a three sixty degree window, showing Spike all his surroundings. There were a few buttons and a steering wheel. The rogue strapped himself in the seat and tried turning the wheel. The whole cockpit turned to aim the guns, a very old design. Spike smirked, ready to see what this old Betty could do. He aimed at the bigger ship and began to shoot  at their guns. Quick laser bullets left the two cannons and shot and blew up the other ships guns in a large explosion. Spike winced, “Damn! How did you get guns like these?!” Angel smirked, “A dead friend! We are at fifty percent!”<br/>The other ship wasn’t down and out though, a laser on the top of their ship starting to warm up as the smaller guns on the bottom shot at Angel’s dinky little thing. The ship shook with every blast, making it hard for Spike to aim. Spike gritted his teeth and tried to stay steady as he aimed another shot for the black ship’s lower guns. A direct hit took out two more guns, but the top laser kept warming up. “We need to get out of her before that huge laser disintegrates us!” Angel grunted as another shot shook the ship, making alarms ring out, “I’m working on it!” The laser paused as it was seconds away from destroying them. Angel thought quickly and grabbed the steering wheel, waiting a moment. Spike covered his eyes, ready for it to be the end. As the thick laser shot out at them, Angel turned the ship one eighty degrees to the left. Barely getting hit by the laser as the hyper speed kicked in and blasted them towards Earth. Away from any more danger.<br/>Spike stepped out of Angel’s ship, feeling a bit sick as he stood on the barren wasteland of Earth. Angel stepped out and took a deep breath of fresh air, “We’re alive!” Spike smirked at her cheerfulness, “Barely...You did some pretty risky moves back there” Angel giggled, “And you did some incredible shooting, bounty hunter” The space cowboy turned towards her and took her hand, helping her step off her ship. Angel blushed slightly and squeezed his hand before quickly letting go, “We um...We should call your friends” Spike titled his head as he got a cigarette from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth, “Yeah? And what are you going to do, miss Angel?” Angel looked to the side, “Well...My ship is trashed…” Spike frowned at the sadness in her voice and spoke up, “I think I remember you saying I owe you one…”<br/>Angel looked towards him with that gleam in her eyes as the sun set in front of them…<br/>See You, Space Cowboy...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>